He helps her
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Jessie Prescott is crying in her room.


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

 **He helps her**

 **Jessie Prescott is crying in her room.**

"Mom...she'll never...return..." says Jessie crying.

"What's wrong?" says Luke as he enter the room. "It hurts me to see you being anything other than happy."

"Oh...Luke. Today's the date when my mother died..." says Jessie, looking up and seeing Luke.

"I understand." says Luke as he wipe some tears from Jessie's face.

Usually she'd not allow Luke to touch her face, but right now Jessie feels weak and needs the comfort that Luke try to give her.

"Every year on this very day I lose my strength and cry the way I do now." says Jessie through her tears, explaining her situation to Luke.

Jessie feel a bit embarrassed that Luke has seen her when she is her weak self.

"Can I help?" says Luke as he take seat next to Jessie on her bed.

"No. Nobody can. My mom's dead, ya know...she can't be brought back." says Jessie, still crying.

"You should do something fun to forget the sadness." says Luke.

"Good idea, actually. Any suggestions?" says Jessie.

"If you want to, we can have sex." says Luke.

"That would be amazing. It's been over 2 years since someone fucked my pussy." says Jessie.

Jessie pull down her sweatpants ( she wear no panties ) and bend forward over the bed.

"Ready? Here we go..." says Luke as he unzip his pants so his dick pop out.

He gently slide his dick into Jessie's pussy and starts to slowly fuck her.

"Mmm, so sexy!" moans Jessie.

"Thanks, babe." says Luke.

Both of them enjoy it.

"Faster, show me how horny ya are, boy." maons Jessie, her southern accent becoming stronger as it usually does when she is horny.

"Alright, sexy woman." says Luke, fucking faster.

"Yeah, that's what Jessie love. Feels very erotic." moans Jessie.

"I like it too." says Luke.

"Of course ya do." moans Jessie.

"Should I get a condom?" says Luke.

"Hell no. Just fuck me all natural, sexy boy." moans Jessie.

"Okay." says Luke.

"Yeah, Luke. Your dick feels so hard and strong. I like that." moans Jessie.

"And your pussy is soft and warm." says Luke.

"Do ya love fuckin' it huh?" moans Jessie.

"Very much so, Jessica. You're so erotic." moans Luke, fucking harder.

"Mmm...drill my pussy! Do me, take me, fuck me, bang me, drill me, so good. I like it, yes." moans Jessie. "This makes me happy, for sure."

"Nice...me too." moans Luke.

"Wonderful." moans Jessie. "Don't worry. No need to pull out when ya gotta cum. I'm on pills and we're both completely free from STDs so give me that man-cream right in my pussy. I want that so much."

Luke can't believe that his dream is coming true. He's fucking Jessie and she want him to cum in her. Luke's been wanting this since he first met Jessie.

"Babe, your pussy is awesome!" moans Luke.

"Thank ya. And your dick is very good as well." moans Jessie.

"I know. I have a man's dick, right, babe?" says Luke, his voice as manly as he can get it.

"Yes, you truly have a big macho dick." moans Jessie.

"Cool that you think so." says a happy Luke.

"Mmm, fuck me!" moans Jessie.

"Oh, yeah!" moans Luke.

27 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Luke as he cum deep in Jessie's pussy.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Jessie with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"Happy?" says Luke as he slowly pull out his dick from Jessie's pussy.

"Very happy, indeed. Thanks for your help and your cum-load. You are a natural at havin' sex." says Jessie.

"You're awesome too, Jessica. I love you." says Luke.

"Do ya? That's sweet, but I'm too old for you, Luke. I did really enjoy being fucked by you, yes. Still, we can never be a couple." says Jessie.

"Okay. It was still awesome to bang your sexy pussy and make you cum all slutty." says Luke.

"Even though I could never have you as my true boyfriend, we can be fuck-buddies, if you want to. At least as long as I'm single." says Jessie.

"Sounds nice. Fuck-buddies it is." says Luke.

"Yeah. Next time my ass wanna taste your dick as well." says Jessie.

"Kinky. I love that idea." says Luke.

"I knew you would. Boys these days seem to be into porn-style sex." says Jessie.

"Not all, but I sure am. I love sexy hot women with big boobs and soft pussy." says Luke.

"I'm such a woman. I have big boobs and a sweet pussy." says Jessie.

"Yes, you are absolutely such a woman, Jessie." says Luke.

"See you later." says Jessie.

"Okay, babe." says Luke.

Luke leave the room.

"I'm glad that Luke have such a nice sexy dick. Too bad he's not my age. If he was I'd date him, for sure." says Jessie.

 **The End.**


End file.
